A Reunion Of Sorts
by PuppyShipperLove
Summary: Yugi and Joey are having a reunion after five years of not seeing each other. Little does Yugi know how much his best friend from high school has changed...Seto/Jou, Mpreg, Preg. Rating May go up.
1. What?

PuppyShipperLove: Hello Everybody! This is my first official post on , so let's hope its a good one shall we? Here to do the disclaimer is our favorite blond duelist, Joey Wheeler!

Joey: Thank you PuppyShipper. PuppyShipperLove does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and does not make any profit from this. This is just an expression of creativity. Don't Sue!

Summary: Yugi and Joey are having a reunion after five years of not seeing each other. Little does Yugi know how much his best friend from high school has changed....

* * *

Yugi sat outside a coffee shop waiting for his best friend from high school. The two had not seen each other for five years because Yugi had done an excavation of Egypt with his Grandfather, who is now pushing on 70 years of age. Yugi had learned many crucial details about ancient rituals of Egypt. They had been about the shadow games and would be featured in Ishizu Ishtar's newest exhibit.

The trip to Egypt had been kind of a coming of age for Yugi. He had a tremendous growth spurt, growing a total of seven inches, making him a respectable 5'6. He still wore his hair in it's star shaped fashion, but had lost the leather clothes to more comfortable clothes.

He stood waiting at the café, waiting for Joey to arrive. From the emails they had been sending back and forth to each other, Joey seemed to have matured a little. He wrote in one of the letters that he now had children. Yugi was shocked when he initially heard the news. Children. Plural. As in more than one. Joey wondered if he finally settled down with Mai Valentine. He shuddered at the thought. Mai was an okay duelist, but her personality was lacking. Yugi always thought she would take advantage of Joey. Yugi Looked around again to see if his friend had arrived yet.

He looked around, but all he say was Seto Kaiba and what looked to be his trophy wife. Yugi never pictured Kaiba to settle down with someone, but he figured everyone changes with time. Yugi looked over to see Kaiba kiss the woman on the cheek and leave the café. The woman looked around the restaurant, as if she was looking for someone. Yugi left the woman be and went back to the drink he had ordered.

"Momma! I found 'im!" Yugi looked up to see a boy about three years of age looking at him with a big lopsided grin on his face. He had chestnut hair and big honey brown eyes that seemed to match the smile on his face. Yugi saw the woman turn around and her eyes lit up.

"Yugi!" The woman exclaimed as she rushed towards him. As the woman got closer he began to recognize her.

"Joey?"

* * *

PuppyShipper: I think the story is coming along nicely.

Joey: You made me a GIRL??? How could you???

PuppyShipper: It's necessary for the plot.

Seto: I like you as a woman. You still look gorgeous my puppy.

PuppyShipper: Oh shut up you two. Review to make me happy! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!


	2. Kids and Kaiba

PuppyShipper: Welcome Back! I can't believe it's chapter two already!

Seto: ******rolls eyes** Yes, we all can't **wait** for this story.

PuppyShipper: Whatever...Just do the disclaimer.

Seto: PuppyShipperLove does not own Yugioh, or its affiliates. If she did, this sure as hell would not be a show for children and there would be no card games, whatsoever.

PuppyShipper: Thank you. Last time on A Reunion of Sorts...

"Yugi!" The woman exclaimed as she rushed towards him. As the woman got closer he began to recognize her.

"Joey?"

* * *

Yugi stared in disbelief at the site before him. He silently began comparing the two. The blonde hair, those same brown eyes, and the sunshiny personality could only mean one one of two things:

Kaiba had kidnapped Joey, erased his mind, and forced him to get a sex change. Or

This was all a practical joke Joey was playing.

After deciding that the latter must be true, he played it off. He would see how long it would take for Joey to pop out of somewhere and explain. The woman was probably just an actress hired to fool him. She looked like an actress. She had long blonde hair that curled at the ends and an award winning smile. He remembered that Kaiba had kissed her on the cheek...

"Alright," Yugi started, "Its nice to see you again, Joey. How have you been? I mean you look different. I mean...uh..."

The woman Joey saw his confusion and gave a laugh. She laughed just like him, full of spirit and joy.

"Yug', come on. It's me. Well, Kinda. After the gang split up with Téa going to New York to focus on her dancing and you going off to Egypt, I decided to do something a little different too. Sure me and Tristan haven't gotten along since..."

"Joey! I think calling a sex change "a little different". It's quite the opposite. I mean, we have been emailing each other for three months. Don't you think mentioning, oh say, the fact that you're a woman now, would prepare me for the shock?"

Yugi panted after his rant, having little air due to his size. Joey looked at him and laughed again. Yugi stared at him/her with mouth agape. How could he/she be laughing at a time like this?

"Yug' let me set things straight. First off, I've **always** been a girl. From the day I was born. My maiden name was Josephine Andrea Wheeler. Second, I was talking about when I got together with Kaiba. I mean it's been three years already. Tristan still doesn't trust Kaiba after what he did to me. Tris has always been protective of me, ever since we were little. So I guess he doesn't want Kaiba to hurt me," Joey explained.

"Momma, I want a hot cocoa. Can I have one pwese?"

Yugi had forgotten about the little boy. He was just so quiet. "So, why did when we first meet, you introduced yourself as a guy? I mean, I wouldn't have cared, and I think Téa would have appreciated another girl around. And why Kaiba? He was terrible to you in school, and duelist kingdom, and the battle city tournament and the..."

"Okay Yug'. I get it. As for the dressing up as a guy, I was in a gang for a good portion of my life. Do you know what gang members do to girls? It's not pretty. Tristan came up with the idea for me to dress as a boy so I wouldn't get hurt. And Kaiba...how do I put this? You know how little boys tease the little girls they like? Kaiba is exactly like that. After you left, he approached me and asked me out on a date. I kinda already had a thing for 'im so I said yes. The rest is history. Can you wait while I get him a hot chocolate? I'll be right back."

Yugi processed the information as Joey went to go get the said hot chocolate. He decided he should start some kind of conversation with the kid beside him. He didn't want to seem rude.

"So, uh, what's your name? I'm Yugi Mouto, your momma's friend." Yugi smiled as he said this, to make the child feel less awkward.

"My name is Atticus Kaiba. Momma told me she was gonna meet her friend and I wanted to meet him too. When Momma told Daddy that she was going to meet you, he said you were a total..."

"Atticus Jason Kaiba, if you repeat what your daddy said, I am going to spank you in front of all these people and then drink this hot chocolate all by myself. Do you want that?"

Both males turned to see Joey holding a cup of what must have been the hot chocolate. Yugi looked at the boy, surprised to see his eyes watering.

"Momma! I promise I won't say the bad words. Please don't drink my hot cocoa! I promise I'll be good!" Atticus whined.

Joey handed her (A/N: I'm just gonna call Joey 'her' and 'she' from now on because it is easier. Hooray for Authoress laziness.) son the drink. "I know you'll be good sweetie. Now sit down and drink your hot cocoa and be good."

Joey sat down again and smiled at Yugi. Yugi looked at Joey surprised that he could be stern like that. He never pictured his friend to make a good parent.

"Wow, Joey. I never pictured you to be a super parent. When did you learn that?" Yugi questioned. He was genuinely curious about how his buddy had become like this.

"Yug', when you get married and have **kids**, you learn to adapt. Not all kids are the same. Some like to play with firetrucks and some like to run multi-billion dollar companies and build mash potato volcanoes. You have to treat 'em differently."

"Wait, did you just call Kaiba a kid?" Yugi asked in disbelief. He could not possibly believe that Kaiba could act so juvenile.

Joey leaned in with a smirk on her face, "Seto doesn't even open the Kaiba Land until he gets to ride all the rides first. And don't tell anyone about the mash potato volcanoes. He has an image to hold up."

Yugi and Joey looked at each other with straight faces as long as they could. Three seconds later, they both burst with laughter, not able to hold it in anymore.

"Joey, I'm glad you still haven't changed personality-wise. Can you tell me the whole story of you and Kaiba getting together? I think that would kill some time." Yugi suggested, only interested in how the enemies got started dating.

"Well, Yugi, it started out about a month after you left..."

* * *

End Of Chapter 2

PuppyShipper: I think this is coming along nicely.

Seto: Mash Potato Volcanoes?

PuppyShipper: Blame the diet coke I have been drinking. It messes with my mind.

PuppyShipper: Do you like it? Hate it? Leave a Review! Even if it's a flame, I will have something to roast marshmallows with so hit the button!


	3. VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ TO CLARIFY!

PuppyShipperLove: Welcome to the Authoress' Note chapter, or better known as the authoress screwed up and pointed out some very inaccurate things chapter. First on the agenda: Joey's Gender

I know what you all are thinking. "We saw Joey's chest when he was unconscious during the Battle City Finals." I know that. I am going to tell all of you that this is fiction, and not cannon. Joey is only going to be a female in this story unless requested otherwise. This is just a plot bunny that has been stuck in my head for days and now is the chance to get it out.

Second on the agenda: Kaiba's OoC behavior. We all know that Cannon Kaiba is a stoic asshole who finds great pleasure in playing children's card games. I know Kaiba would never make a volcano with his mash potatoes, but wouldn't it be hilarious if he did. I am writing this fic for humor and I think it would be damn funny if he did that.

Lastly, Atticus. I decided to put him in here for two reasons. 1) He looks enough like Seto and Joey to pass as their son, and 2) He is just too darn cute. I personally have never thoroughly watched GX, maybe one or two episodes, so I don't know his character, but he's only three...so I am kinda making this up as I go. I am not looking for accuracy, I am looking for what an average three year old would do.

Okay, I lied. This is the last note: All of these Chapters are UnBeta'ed. As you can see...they suck. So if anyone wants to Beta this, be my guest.

That concludes my little rant and Chapter Three should be up in a day or so. Please Review and I have a poll going up on My Profile, vote if you want. It's whatever you guys want, so have at it. Now it's three in the morning and I am going to go to sleep.

PuppyShipperLove


	4. Meetings at the Park

PuppyShipper: I'M SOOOOO SORRY!

Joey: You should be. You promised all of your readers a chapter by Friday, and what is it now...oh I think its weeks later. You should be ashamed of yourself.

Seto: Puppy, calm down. We can't help if she's incompetent. That's just the way she is...pathetic.

Joey: Seto-koi, your right.

PuppyShipper: I feel loved... Anyway...

Last time on A Reunion of Sorts...

"Joey, I'm glad you still haven't changed personality-wise. Can you tell me the whole story of you and Kaiba getting together? I think that would kill some time." Yugi suggested, only interested in how the enemies got started dating.

"Well, Yugi, it started out about a month after you left..."

Joey yawned as she stretched. Taking a nap in the park was always the best thing to do when your friends were either out of town, out of the country, or blowing you off to hang out with their jade-eyed boyfriend. She sighed at her misfortune. Taking a nap to keep you from being bored is one thing, but you can only take so many naps a day. She sighed again.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black blur come out of nowhere. Immediately it tackled her and would have knocked her over had she not been already sitting down. She looked to see the blue-gray eyes of the one and only Mokuba Kaiba. She blinked twice, as if processing the fact that she just received one of the biggest tackle-hugs ever. And then it clicked.

"AH! Mokuba! Don't just walk up to people and tackle them. Didn't that brother of yours teach you any manners or does he still have a stick up his ass?" Joey all but shouted across the park.

"Wheeler, I don't appreciate you talking to my younger brother like that. Unlike you, he doesn't need a master. Stupid, dirty mutt."

Joey glanced around the hyper active ten year old to see Seto Kaiba, leering at her as if she were the lowest being on the planet and giving her his trade mark glare. Joey scoffed at her enemy, "You don't own me you stupid jackass. I am my own woma-"

Joey quickly covered her mouth. The secret that she had been keeping since she was a child was now known by her worst rival. Thoughts flashed through her mind simultaneously; however, only one thing came out of her mouth.

"Shit."

She looked up to see Kaiba laughing his head off. Joey instantly scowled, an extremely unfitting look for her face, and sneered at him. "What the hell do you think is so funny, rich boy?" Not only was she confused, but she was genuinely scared of what Kaiba might do to her. She hated when he laughed like that. When He leaned in to whisper in her ear is when she was truly terrified.

"Listen," Kaiba smoothly stated, "I don't care if your a man or a woman. All I know is that you belong to **me**. End of story. The fact that you are a woman makes things a little bit easier with the public, but I'm sure they would have accepted it either way. After all, I am Seto Kaiba."

"So wait, what did he mean by that?" Yugi asked.

"What did he mean by what?" Joey asked obviously confused about this.

The smaller man looked appalled. "You mean you don't mind that Kaiba wanted to own you? I mean seriously, Joey, I know what you said he is like a kid who is mean to to the girl he likes, but isn't like possessive?"

"Yugi, I never really thought of it like that. Now that you mention it, I guess your right. Anyway, on with my story..."

Joey looked up into his eyes, the cold, uncaring eyes had a sort of evil glint to them, as if they had hidden motives. "Well, what are ya gonna do about it? I don't really care or nuthin, but how is this gonna benefit you?"

At this comment Kaiba gave one of his trademark smirks. "Easy, Puppy, You and I are going to go out on Friday. Mokuba has a sleepover at one of his friends, so I have no obligations after work. I will send you clothes that are appropriate, and you _will_ wear them. If all goes well, I will have my public relations manager off of my back. Mokuba, let's go."

Kaiba smoothly walked away with a quick flick of his signature trench coat, "Your clothes will arrive tomorrow. See you on Friday, Pup."

"Momma, I want another cocoa. Canna have one please?"

Joey's narration was interrupted by Atticus' question. In all honesty, Yugi had forgotten the boy was there. He figured that the child must have gotten that trait from his father.

"No sweetie, you'll spoil your dinner. Your daddy won't like me giving you a lot of sweets before dinner." A light bulb went off in Joey's head and she turned to Yugi, "Hey, Yug' would you like to come over for dinner? We could invite all the gang that is still in Domino and have a little party!" Joey's face lit up at the idea. Her smile was so radiant, Yugi figured even Téa could see it in New York.

"Sure, Joey. I would love to."

PuppyShipper: I am probably the worst Author ever. I hope my reader's forgive me.

Seto: They shouldn't. I know I wouldn't.

Joey: Seto-koi, That's just mean. You never listen when I tell you to be nicer to people. Oh well.

PuppyShipper: OH SHIT! I forgot to do the disclaimer. Joey, would you be a dear and help me out?

Joey: Sure! PuppyShipperLove does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Yu-Gi-Oh GX which Atticus is from. She claims no money from this because if she did, she would be an even more broke college student.

PuppyShipper: OH YES! I also want to thank addrianna818 for being my first and only reviewer. Review and you get an honorable mention in the author's notes in the end. Leave a review please! And I have a Beta now, so these should get better. Reizbar-Ookami is her name and she writes excellent Seto/Joey fics. GO read her now!


	5. First Date

PuppyShipper: Welcome to chapter four of A Reunion Of Sorts. God, I can't believe it is really chapter four...

Seto: God if your would update this sooner, People might actually enjoy it more. Where is Joey any way?

PuppyShipper: I gave him a cookie. He might be around here somewhere...

Joey:-Zooms across room- WHEEEE!

Seto: What kind of cookie was it that you gave him?

PuppyShipper: Peanut Butter Choco-Chunk. Why?

Seto: God damn it.

PuppyShipper: Shut up and do the disclaimer:

Seto: Fine. PuppyShipperLove does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and only owns the story elements used in the fic. Otherwise, Don't sue, She is a broke college student. YOU WON'T GET ANY MONEY!

PuppyShipper: Thank you, Now On with the fic!

Last time on A Reunion of Sorts...

"Momma, I want another cocoa. Canna have one please?"

Joey's narration was interrupted by Atticus' question. In all honesty, Yugi had forgotten the boy was there. He figured that the child must have gotten that trait from his father.

"No sweetie, you'll spoil your dinner. Your daddy won't like me giving you a lot of sweets before dinner." A light bulb went off in Joey's head and she turned to Yugi, "Hey, Yug' would you like to come over for dinner? We could invite all the gang that is still in Domino and have a little party!" Joey's face lit up at the idea. Her smile was so radiant, Yugi figured even Téa could see it in New York.

"Sure, Joey. I would love to."

Now! On with the fic!

Yugi looked at the Kaiba mansion, amazed on how it was still this large. He figured Kaiba would like to live in a comfortable setting, but something this big was beyond comfort in Yugi's Eyes. He looked at his watch, checking the time for the fourth time. 'Joey said four 'o clock. It's four, right on the dime. But the house, if you could even call it that, looks really scary. Does Kaiba do this to scare off people? If so, then it's really working. I think I should just go. Yeah, that would be best.'

As Yugi walked off in the opposite direction, Joey came out of the mansion, flailing her arms in a frantic pattern. "Yug'! Yug'! Wait!" She continued calling his name until he walked up to her. She had on an award winning smile, fit for her personality. Yugi noticed that she was out of breath, like she had ran all the way from the front door to the gate, which was a good thirty feet. She smiled as she panted heavily, gasping for air, obviously exhausted.

"Yug'! I am so glad you could make it! I just put Alexis down for her nap and Atticus is playing with the neighbor kids." She quickly hugged him, and while Yugi was still in shock from the massive hug, she latched on to his arm and dragged him into the awaiting house.

As Yugi and Joey entered the mansion, the blonde woman continued to ramble on about anything and everything to try and make Yugi feel more at ease with the situation, but nothing could really change the emotions that had overwhelmed him. Feelings of awe and fright had taken over him. 'If this is really Kaiba's home, then he could be here at any moment. And what if he wants to get revenge after all those years of me beating him in duels. What if-'

"Well if it isn't the King of Games himself?"

Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts, looking up to see a pair of aqua eyes, rimmed by a pair of wire frame glasses. The eyes moved away from his face to see Rebecca Hawkins come into view. She had filled out respectively, but still contained the innocence of a child. Her girlish features had evolved into soft, delicate features befitting of a woman.

"About time you showed up, Yugi! After Joey had told me you were in town, I had to rush over here and catch up with you. How have you been?"

Yugi was blown away by Rebecca's appearance. Partly because she had changed so much since he last saw her, and partly confused about her staying in Domino. "Rebecca! It's nice to see you," Yugi started, trying to make polite conversation out of an awkward situation, "How long have you been in Domino City?"

Rebecca started rambling on about how she was going to a university in Tokyo, majoring in Egyptology nonetheless, and finding her true love, but Yugi had tuned her out midway, to try and keep his sanity. His mind was on other things, mainly how he couldn't figure out that his best friend from high school, was in fact, a girl. Or a woman now considering that she had kids.

'Now that I think about it, Joey never took off his shirt in gym class, even when we were changing. And Joey had always had that lean type of figure. I just wouldn't have figured that she would fall for Kaiba, I mean, they hated each other from day one. What could have possibly happened that would have changed that?' Yugi pondered this for a long while, and even while he was within his thoughts, Rebecca still kept talking.

"...And now Moku and I are engaged. Did you catch all that?" Rebecca finished, oblivious to the fact that the older male had tuned him out throughout the entire conversation.

"Umm...Yeah. That's all great news Rebecca. When is the wedding?" Yugi tried to make polite conversation, although not really interested in the flow of the discussion.

Before the blonde American could continue with her incessant rambling, None other than Seto Kaiba came walking down the winding staircase. "The wedding is supposed to be held on the last Wednesday of the month of December, which gives us plenty of time since it is only August. But Mokuba has to finish out the rest of his college courses before that can happen. Isn't that right, Ms. Hawkins?" Seto finished abruptly, effectively stopping all conversations within the foyer.

To say that the elder Kaiba was pissed was an understatement. He looked beyond livid, enough that one look could stun a person in their tracks. In essence, Kaiba hadn't really changed much since they graduated high school. He still looked grumpy and pissy all at the same time. If anything, he looked grumpier _**and**_ pissier. Yugi would have cowered in a corner if he could, but was shocked at the next move that was made.

Seto Kaiba, Ice Prince Extraordinaire, came down the stairs pissed off and angry and Joey, being the saint that she was kissed him on the cheek and had an intimate heart to heart, almost lost in their own world. Yugi was astounded; never in his life had he seen someone calm down so suddenly. The scene was broken by a loud sound of disgust.

"Momma and Daddy are kissing! Ewwwww! That's so gross!"

Everyone turned to see a young girl about two years of age, scrunching up her face so she looked like a troll. Laughter had sounded throughout the room, but from someone no one was expecting it too. Seto Kaiba was laughing. Not like the ridiculous laugh that sounded when he defeated someone in a duel, but a rich laughter that sounded genuinely happy. He picked the little girl up and hugged her close.

It was at that moment when Yugi realized that Seto Kaiba had changed. He wasn't the kind of person that you would spill your life story to, but he had a more approachable feel about him. The Seto Kaiba from high school had looked angry and stressed all of the time; however, it seemed as if time had softened him, breaking the icy exterior around his heart.

Yugi walked over to where Joey and Kaiba stood with their daughter. The blond toddler looked at him and smiled. As Yugi returned her smile, she held out her arms and latched on to him tightly, almost suffocating him in the process.

"You mine now. You can't be nobody's friend but me, 'kay?" the little girl stated, "My name is Alexis Serenity Kaiba."

Yugi stared at the girl, looking into her wide brown eyes. When she smiled at him, he immediately saw the likeness of her blond parent.

"Alexis, be nice. Mr. Yugi is everyone's friend. Now go play with your toys, sweetie," Joey calmly explained and the young girl quickly scurried away.

Yugi smiled at the little girl as she reminded him of a younger version of the blond ex-duelist. Not only did they have the same blond hair and brown eyes, she too had the same bossy personality with a heart of gold.

Along with noticing this, the taller female pulled Yugi into a large kitchen.

"Sorry about Alexis. She gets that way around people. Set' says she's a little version of me. Anyway, why did you disappear on all of us after Yams left? I mean, I know you had a thing for him, and don't even give me that look, bud, I know you far better than you think." Joey gave a small wink at the end of her little rant.

Yugi's cheeks tinged red at the thought of his former partner. "Joey, I told you, I wanted to study Egyptology from the one person that knows the subject best, and that is Ishizu. She didn't want to come back to Japan though, so I went to her. Weren't you going to tell me about how you got together with Kaiba anyway?"

Joey pulled her hand back behind her hair, laughing as if she totally forgot why she had invited him over, which Yugi figured she had. "Well, Yug', it went something like this..."

*****/*****

Joey smoothed down her dress for what had seemed for the hundredth time. She just knew Kaiba was going to pick out the most revealing dress possible. This 'dress' if you could call it that, came up to about mid calf, and although she could pull the dress down further to hide her legs, that would mean exposing her chest due to the strapless design.

Even though the dress was revealing, Joey had to admit that she did look good. She had pulled her hair up into a black flower clip and put on a little gold eye shadow and some clear lip gloss to give the added effect. Kaiba knew how to pick out a dress and she really hated to admit how many other women the CEO had pulled this little trick on.

Sighing, she heard the sound of a car pulling up. She looked out to see a Mercedes Benz pulling up and her jaw instantly dropped. Not only was it a Mercedes, it was the Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren. She nearly drooled at the sight of the sleek sapphire color and when she saw the man driving it step out of the car, she felt her knees weaken at the sight of him. Stepping out of the car of the gods came Seto Kaiba, wearing a dark black shirt with a suit jacket, along with a pair of dark denim jeans. The man looked good and Joey was sure everyone knew it. And she was going out with him?

She searched frantically for her pair of gold hoop earrings and her shawl. As she heard the knock on the door., she stilled her nerves one last time and put on a spritz of perfume. Opening the door, she saw the sex god up close. He looked the same as when she had seen him down below her apartment complex, but only one thing differed. He smelled fantastic. It was like everything wonderful piled up into one smell and she wanted more of it.

"Well, I guess there really was a pure breed underneath all that mutt. Come on, let's go." With that said, Seto Kaiba briskly turned around to walk back to the car.

At first the blond was about to yell something back to the brunette, but when he had turned around, she saw a very nice bulge in the brunette's pants. She smirked. This was going to be fun.

*********End of Chapter************

PuppyShipper: Sorry for the delay, I got back in at six o'clock tonight and hadn't finished the rest of the chapter. Shout outs to my reviewers:

Addrianna818

Willowsnake

Devilgirl255

yaoilover6969

hanna00lalla

And more thanks to my wonderful Beta Reizbar-Ookami. Seriously. Go read her stuff. And no I am not shamelessly advertizing. Whatever gave you that idea? Teehee. Anyway, Night Muffins!


End file.
